This is now our problem
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: It's pretty much a story about the titans focusing on RaexBB but I will have some side stories and all the titans are involved. Okay to the actual summary: Raven is having night terrors which is more than slightly destroying the tower, how will they handle her powers going out of control or will an unexpected team member stop them? (Oh Gods I'm bad with summaries.)
1. What's up with you?

**This is my first Teen Titan Fan-fiction and I'm pretty excited about it, whether it's good or not is to be seen but I love the characters and can see this story unfold. I am one for cliffhangers but I can promise an ending. If I don't give you one you can definitely tell me to start writing it. I appreciate any comments or reviews you may write, especially when they help the storyline. I also take request from K to M ratings, so if you like the way I write just ask :3 **

**-Nunally**

Raven was tossing and turning all night. She was in a deep sleep, but the nightmares kept her thrashing. Small uncharacteristic whimpers escaped her as her nightmares became more fatal. Cracking could be heard all throughout the tower, everything in Raven's room had already broken. All the titans woke up to the windows of the tower crashing. Raven shot up on her bed and swiped the sweat from her brow. _This is ridiculous. _Raven thought as she crawled out of her bed inspecting the damage. She was thinking of a spell to fix the broken items, as she heard footsteps through the billowing wind intruding through the window. She chanted the spell just as the first knock hit her door. Raven glided over to the door and opened it a crack just as Cyborg was about to knock again.

"May I help you..." Raven said plainly, while pulling her hood up.

"What the hell Rae, what's with breaking my tower?" Cyborg asked trying to not sound angry as he leaned a hand against the door.

"What are you-" Raven started shifting her gaze over her friends.

"All the windows in the tower are broken." Starfire interrupted solemnly stepping in the front of the small crowd of friends.

"I don't see any broken windows." Raven said in her monotone voice it almost sounded condescending.

The group seemed to finally realize that the wind had stopped and it was quiet. Beast boy walked closer to Raven.

"Are you okay? I mean I heard some noises earlier." Beast boy said in a hushed tone as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine." Raven glared.

"Raven, you know you can talk to us about anything..." Robin said as his voice dripped with concern.

"That would imply I have something to talk about." Raven said still glaring at Beast boy.

Beast boy turned into a puppy and stared at Raven. She brushed him off as she went to close the door. Starfire grabbed the door.

"Friend Raven, please do not do the shutting of the out." Starfire said. Beast boy turned back into his human form and shifted slightly.

"Yeah, come on Rae." Beast boy said flashing a smile.

"I promise you, I'm fine." Raven said with a slight bite to her tone. Beast boy sighed. The titan alarm went off.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin said.

Everyone had already been in costume, just in case of the alarm. Momentarily forgetting Raven's little issue, they all ran to the T-car, except robin. Robin still preferred the R-cycle.

The titans arrived on the scene, ready to fight. Raven floated out of the car first and scanned the area. There was a broken window in one of the store fronts but otherwise there was no trace of anyone. The other titans observed the same thing as they emerged. Suddenly a beam of yellow from above hit Starfire. She crashed to the ground, unschaved but annoyed. Robin stopped mid-run as he noticed Starfire get up and throw star bolts at whatever had hit her.

"Awe, is the orange little tart mad?" A female voice coming from in front of Beast boy said. The voice had an icy bite and seemed to disappear just as fast as it had appeared.

"Show yourself, villain!" Starfire demanded as she looked all around her, furious. Another Yellow beam of energy blasted into Cyborg. He slid into a building. Everyone was on edge, eyes darted around. Raven levitated higher, cape blowing in the wind. Starfire flew around the circumference of her friends, looking for the unseen girl that attacked them.

"Pretty confident for someone that got caught by surprise" A girl said as she slipped out of the shadows. Starfire's eye fell upon a black hair girl, in a latex suit covered in stars. She had piercing yellow eyes and her posture reflected her attitude.

"Yo, ain't nobody throw me into a build!" Cyborg said as he emerged from the crash site, ready to fire.

"Oh really? 'Cause I think I just did." She teased as she hovered toward Cyborg. Cyborg shot and missed. The girl had cartwheeled out of the way as she landed she shot a beam in all directions knocking all the titans off their feet except Raven whom had remained in the air. Beast boy shook his head before raising. He turned into a T-rex and went after the girl. Robin got to his feet in a flash and pulled out his collapsible bo-staff. He ran towards the girl and she simply launched another beam from her hand. Robin dodged and threw a few explosive discs at her. The girl danced away but was catch by the mailbox Raven threw and a star bolt from Starfire.

"You little tarts!" The girl screamed from under the mailbox. Robin closed in on her.

"I think it's about time you tell us who you are." Robin said as he spun his bo-staff ready to defend himself. She threw the the mailbox off her and kneeled on ground brushing dust off herself.

"I'm Dark Star and you five are really annoying." Dark Star said as she raised.

Two hours of fighting Dark star, and finally they had her capture. As they arrived back at titan tower everyone seem to slip back into their normal routine. Star was training with Robin, Cyborg was fixing the T-car from the slight damage Dark Star inflicted. Raven went to the roof to meditate, and Beast boy was wandering around the tower looking for some bandages. He hadn't told any of the other titans but Dark Star had thrown him into some wreckage and he had a long scratch down his side. He groaned as he made his to the tower infirmary. Beast Boy found a few wraps of gauge in a cabinet near the door. As he tried to wrap the gauge around himself he remember the first time he and Raven had really talked. She was healing his hand and he had made a stupid joke. Thinking about it, it was probably the first time he felt that Raven was accepting him as a friend rather than just a teammate. Beast Boy finished wrapping the bandage and made his way around the tower looking for something to do.

As he wandered through the tower he found himself at the door to the roof. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Raven, everyone else seemed to have forgotten the incident this morning but he seemed to be thinking about her more than ever. He opened the door, hoping she would still be meditating like usual. His eyes fell upon her just as a gust of wind blew her cape and hair back slightly. She was facing the city and humming. Beast boy slowly walked toward her.

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy mumbled as he ran a hand threw his hair. Raven slowly descended from her hovering and opened her eyes.

"Beast Boy." Raven said still looking at the city.

"Umm, do you maybe want to talk about your nightmares..." Beast Boy said almost startling Raven.

"How did you know?" Raven asked but kept her voice even rounding to face him.

"I could hear you crying and calling for help in your sleep." Beast boy said as he took a seat next to her. Her eyes lowered to as she glanced at Beast Boy. She took in his wound, bleeding more than he seemed to notice.

"Do you really want to talk about my nightmares when you're bleeding to death." She said in her usual monotone voice. She moved her hand to his side and went to heal him. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'll let you heal me when you tell me what's going on." Beast Boy said sternly and almost glowered at her.


	2. Is this what it's coming too?

The blood was slowly flowing down Beast Boy's side, Raven hoped it would clot before he bled to death.

"I have nothing to say." Raven said while pulling her hand from Beast Boy's grasp.

"Then I guess-" Beast Boy started before he realized she was already healing him.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, shoving her hand away. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make me use my powers on you." Raven said implying possible use of force. Beast Boy's face soften as he realised that this was the most concern he'd seen Raven express towards anyone.

"Alright, alright. Just promise that if you want to talk about it, you'll come to me." Beast Boy said as he surrendered into her healing hand. Raven focused on the wound.

"I can't promise I'll want to talk..." Raven said never meeting his eyes. Lifting her head slightly. "But I do promise I'll talk to you if I need too." Raven admitted. Beast Boy radiated excitement. He started bouncing a little, which earned him a sharp look from Raven and a hint of what he could only call a smile. After a few minutes of silence, Beast Boy's wound was healed and he felt like he needed a shower thanks to the cold blood soaked gauge still hugging his sides. Raven's expression was blank and the wind blowing through her hair made Beast Boy smile. He hopped off the ledge and pushed a piece of hair out of Raven's face. She recoiled at the sudden contact but allowed him to place it behind her ear. His hand fell back to his side, touching the now healed wound. Scowling she pushed off the ledge and stood next to Beast Boy, he was staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm gonna go make tea." She said plainly and walked off the roof. Beast Boy sighed and replayed the events in his head.

In the kitchen Raven found her tea and was already in the process of heating her kettle. Robin was occupying the dining table with a birdarang, apparently it was weighted unevenly as his mumbling would suggest. Raven observed Cyborg and Beast Boy were avoiding training by playing video games, loud explosions causing Raven's headache to worsen. As she reached for a cup another explosion went off including the breaking of her cup. Looking at the broken pieces feeling defended, she picked them up. Robin looked up just in time to wonder what happened.

"Everything okay, Raven?" Robin said. The screwdriver behind his ear and his concerned look didn't seem to match.

"I'm fine, just a headache." Raven said as another glass broke, scowl forming on her face.

"Maybe you should rest..." Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you think I'm trying!" Raven almost yelled over another explosion causing all the boys to look at her. The game had paused and Beast Boy seemed like he was about to say something as Raven cut it.

"I have a headache could we please keep it down." Raven said emotionless and clear.

"Hey, BB you think we could pick this game up tomorrow." Cyborg asked.

"What!? I was just about to w-" Cyborg's elbow interrupted him. Beast Boy glanced at Raven, whom was focused on Robin.

"Yeah, tomorrows fine." Beast Boy said solemnly. Just as Raven let out a sigh of relief, Starfire burst in.

"FRIENDS! Oh, it is glorious they are making a new palace of pizza near the tower." Starfire sang. Three more broken cups broke and Raven had given up on tea as she hovered to her room, angry and annoyed. Starfire looked sad and confused as she glanced at the boys.

"What did I say?" Starfire looked about ready to cry.

"It's nothing Star, she's just not feeling well." Robin comforted her as he walked over to Star. Cyborg retreated to his garage and Beast Boy was staring at the tea kettle which was about ready to scream. He grabbed the tea sitting on the counter and a cup from the cabinet. Robin watched out of the corner of his eye while still consoling Starfire. Beast Boy knew he would mess it up but decided, bad tea was better than no tea. Just as the kettle screamed he poured the water into the cup and dropped a tea bag in. Grabbing a spoon on his way toward the door, he was pretty pleased with himself. He had remembered everything Raven usually did and that she liked her tea plain. When he reached the door he contemplated talking to her a bit, but quickly decided against it, thinking he would say something moronic.

When Raven had reached her room she immediately started meditating. After moments of peace and silence, she heard a tapping at the door. She glided over and opened it a crack. She glanced around at the empty hallway and smelt Earl Grey tea as it hit her nose. She looked at the tea cup by her feet. There was evidence of shaking she noticed, watching some tea drip down the side of the cup onto the plate underneath. _Beast Boy_. She thought, only he could be so clumsy and yet so nice at the same time. She opened the door all the way and bent to pick up the cup. When she returned to her stand position she took a sip.

"It's good, thanks Beast Boy." She said as she heard a shuffling from around the corner.

"How'd you know I was still here?" Beast Boy asked into the dark hallway in front of him, back against the wall as he slumped to the floor, red from embarrassment. Footsteps caught his attention, Raven emerged from the corner, still sipping her tea.

"Because you would have wanted to know if I liked it." Raven said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Knowing Beast Boy for so long though, she knew he liked knowing he did a good job. He looked at her as if waiting to hear the answer. She played with the idea of rubbing his head but knew she would never hear the end of it, so she settled on a small smile. He smiled back, showing all his teeth, and rubbing the back of his neck. He jumped up and turned slightly toward the hallway going to the training, ready to leave Raven alone when a hand shot up and grabbed him by the bicep. He spun to face her, puzzled, and startled. Raven was still looking at the ground, she didn't even seem to notice the hand she placed on his upper arm.

"Do you know everyone in this tower has been in my mind some how..." Raven seemed to say to herself. Her eyes flashed up, the tea cup in her hand broke.

"I can feel you, still in there.." She whispered.

Beast boy was surprised and slightly creeped out.

"When you say you.. you mean.. all of us..?" Beast boy asked staring at Raven, concern visible. Raven recoiled and seemed to close up again.

"Nevermind, it's fine. I'm going to sleep." Raven said turning to walk away. Beast Boy grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Raven, you don't just say something like that and expect me to drop it." Beast Boy almost screamed. Raven stood in his grasp, meeting his eyes, emotionless and unphased.

"Then I guess, I can't talk to you." Raven said sharply. Beast Boy let go of her, shocked and hurt. He remembered how distance she grew everyday even before the nightmares started. She took this as a chance to leave and almost made it to her door before she heard him call out to her.

"You can always talk to me." Beast Boy said, you could hear the pain in his voice. Raven's armor cracked and she glanced back. She smiled and nodded. The sound of a statue in her room breaking filled the hallway. Beast boy ran up to her and forced a hug. Another few items broke.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said as Raven wiggled out of the hug. Still facing her door, she felt bad and feeling anything was dangerous, especially since she was feeling more and more every time she hung out with the team. Beast Boy easily broke down her walls and she couldn't keep destroying the tower. She sighed at all the thoughts in her head, feeling Beast Boy's presence right behind her, inches from her.

"I'm sorry too." Raven pushed through the door and went to her bookshelves, hoping to find answers. She was afraid, everything in her room broke. The windows shattered, she took a deep breath and chanted the spell she had used every day since the nightmares had started. The broken items were fixed in moments and her only thought was how she wished fixing herself would be that easy.


	3. Creepy again?

**Awesome the more I write the longer the chapters are getting :3 I'm so happy! -Nunally**

Two weeks and Raven's nightmares seemed to become a thing of the past. A few run ins with the local villains had kept the discussion of the topic to a minimum. Raven was grateful for the distraction, dreading the day the team would have enough, and sit her down to talk. Beast Boy had caught her a few times and would dance around the topic. He hoped Raven would come to him in time, but the nightmares were worse, and the whole team could see how it affected the tower. Beast Boy was the only one that seemed more concerned with Raven's mental state. He knew the team cared, but they hadn't made any extra efforts to help Raven. He felt like everyone was drifting apart, but on the battlefield they were better than ever.

He had found himself in front of Raven's door a lot during the past two weeks. Raven had actually played a videogame with him once and he enjoyed pretending to meditate with her. His thought were swirling through his mind, and controlling them seemed useless. Tired and annoyed, Beast Boy collapsed onto the back of the couch. He slid down it until his head hung off the edge. Releasing a sigh, his hand collided with his face. The sound of the tower door rang through the quiet room. Footsteps stopped in front of him, his hand fell off his face, and revealed Raven looking down at him.

"Busy?" Raven inquired, for a second Beast Boy thought he could hear sarcasm in her voice. Shaking his head, he flung himself into an upright position.

"Never." Beast boy answered, flashing a smile. Raven shifted slightly.

"Do you want to... hang out?" Raven asked seeming unsure as she looked at him.

Beast Boy's face lit up and Raven bit back the urge to take it back.

"Seriously?!" Beast Boy inquired. He was practically jumping out of his seat. Raven was feeling the weight of how important this must be for Beast Boy.

"Yes." Raven responded averting her eyes. Beast Boy finally shot up and pulled Raven with him toward the tower door. He flashed her a wide grin, regret was flowing through Raven.

After some convincing Beast Boy got Raven to go into Jump City with him. They were by the Pizza Palace that Starfire had mentioned, it wasn't finished but the structure was up. Raven rolled her eyes at all the hyperactive girl giggling about some dress in a shop window.

"Guess what I found the other day..." Beast Boy asked fully expecting her to answer. Raven didn't care enough to guess so she just stared at him.

"Come on guess, you know you want to." Beast Boy nudged her.

"An alien life form?" Raven remarked. Beast boy laughed.

"Good one, but seriously. I found a bookstore with lots of creepy magic books. Sounded like your kind of store." Beast Boy still giggling as he turned toward the direction of the store. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"And why is that?" She contended.

Beast Boy turned back to her. "Because you've been reading those creepy magic books in your room nonstop lately." Beast Boy tried innocently. Raven rolled her eyes, getting ready to leave him in the street.

"You'll never stop calling me creepy, will you?" Raven turned to leave, shoving her anger down and going void of all emotion. Beast Boy grabbed her after she took a few steps. Trying to shake the hand off her shoulder, a lamp post shattered, and crumpled to the ground.

"I knew this was a bad idea, in more ways than one." Raven admitted as she levitated out of Beast Boy's grasp.

"Wait! Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

Back at the tower, Raven found Starfire and Robin listening to music in the lounge.

"Friend Raven, you are back from the date, correct?" Starfire exclaimed. Raven almost jumped from the shock. Robin choked on a piece of popcorn.

"I wasn't on a date..." Raven retorted narrowing her eyes at Starfire. Starfire seemed confused. She floated toward Raven and started inspecting her.

"But Cyborg said you and Beast Boy went on the date." Starfire stated looking like a lost kitten. Raven scowled and redirected her anger. Robin was still choking in the background.

"Starfire, Beast Boy and I were just hanging out. It didn't least." Raven explained in her monotone voice, while walking toward her kettle. Seemingly fine now, Robin interjected.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." Raven stated as she filled her Kettle with water and grabbed the tea from the cabinet.

"Oh, come on Raven. You can tell us." Robin continued, staring at her in a friendly manner. Raven sighed as her put the kettle on the burner.

"Nowhere, we left the tower. He said I was creepy. I left." Raven said shortly. Robin looked annoyed and Starfire went to console Raven, but she didn't need it. Raven was use to Beast Boy saying the wrong thing and implying terrible things about her. He didn't like magic, she understood that. Starfire continued to pat Raven's head attempting to console her.

"I should have a talk with him." Robin mumbled, still visibly angry. The kettle screamed and Raven removed it from the stove. She was glad to have an excuse to retreat from Starfire's grasp. She grabbed a tea cup and hoped that this time she wouldn't break it. Starfire stood close to her solemnly.

"It's really fine, I'm use to it." Raven stated as the tower door opened. Beast Boy stepped in, winded and sweaty.

"Raven, finally. I have to talk to you." Beast Boy stumbled in, he looked about ready to collapse. Raven's eyes narrowed as she put a tea bag in her cup. As she began to pour the boiling water into her cup, she could heard Beast Boy's panting grow louder. Soon he was standing by the dining room table, facing her.

"I didn't mean you were creepy, I just think magic is weird." Beast boy said as he leaned against the table behind him. He seemed defeated, but Raven was offended now. She smashed the kettle down, every window in the lounge broke. Glass filled the room.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Magic is a part of me." Raven explained as she grabbed her tea and stormed out.

Beast Boy caught his breath and headed after her. Raven floated above her bed, sipping her tea, and listening to Beast Boy beat on the door. Books floated around her.

"Raven, please...just listen to me.." Beast Boy pleaded, taking a break from banging on the door. Raven considered answering him, but brushed it off. After an hour of endless banging and begging, Raven was getting a headache. She couldn't understand why he even care, every other time he would only come when forced, and with someone else. With a sigh she putted the books back, magically. As she descended from her hovering state, she placed the tea cup on the edge of her side table. Walking to the door she heard shifting. Another sigh escaped her. She opened the door and Beast Boy stumbled through, she quickly dodged him. After letting him fall on his face, she felt a little better.

"By all means, please sleep on my floor." Raven attempted sarcasm, but with a monotone voice it seemed more snide. Beast Boy laughed as he moved to a sitting position. Rubbing the back of his neck, he avoided her gaze.

"Sorry." Beast Boy stammered.

"You've said that a lot lately." Raven said narrowing her eyes. Beast Boy began to stand, still avoiding her eyes.

Beast Boy began to stand, still avoiding her eyes. Beast Boy found the courage to look her in the eyes finally. Raven was devoid of all emotion, and looked almost empty.

"Raven..." Beast Boy's voice cracked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Are you alright?" Beast boy inquired and moved his hand on the back of his neck. He was concerned, and couldn't just sit around hoping she'd get better.

"This isn't about earlier, is it?" Raven asked moving to the bookshelf. Pretending to look through the books, she voided him.

"Come on Raven. You need to talk about this..." Beast Boy practically begged. Raven sighed.

"I'm an empath..." Raven murmured. Beast Boy looked confused and headed toward her.

"What's an empathy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It means I can feel what all of you are feeling..." Raven said plainly. Beast Boy lit up.

"Awesome! You got a new power. Does that mean you can tell when people are lying?!" Beast Boy questioned, he was overly excited about it.

"Yes." Raven said flatly, stopping the pretend search and turning to him.

"Cool! What am I feeling right now?" Beast Boy asked. He was becoming hyperactive.

"I don't need to be an empath to know you're excited." Raven said as she rolled her eyes. Beast Boy's excitement deflated, and he blushed.

"Wait, what does that have to do with your nightmares?" Beast Boy asked. Raven moved to sit on her bed and Beast Boy followed suit. She looked at her knees while trying to think how to explain it.

"Everyone has been in my mind somehow... And all that emotion caused a rift." She started.

"The nightmares are my own emotions adjusting to the power. It's like my mind is waging war on itself. Every night my emotions try to take control, but everyone else's are so strong... I'm losing control of them." Raven choked out. She took a glance at Beast Boy, he was bewildered, and she could feel fear underneath it all. She shot up and shook her head slightly.

"Never mind, it's nothing. I can handle it." Raven said as she pulled her hood up. Beast Boy reached for her hand, but got only air. She had glided to the door.

"I forgot to do training today." Raven gave as a lame excuse to leave. Beast Boy followed her and attempted to say something but words escaped him. Raven's distance was to protect them from herself and he feared it was permanent. He was so confused on how to help her, thoughts swirled inside his head and he got dizzy. Watching Raven from behind, he noticed her turn a corner. He had messed up twice in one day. D_amn it! Why is this so fucking hard?!_ He thought.


	4. Random party time? I think yes!

**Sorry the new update is short and took soooo loonggg but I hated the last chapter (which I fixed so maybe reread that.) anyway I have an idea in my head for this chapter, it's not completed. I just want to see how many people are still actually reading this. This chapter will be full of fluff so be prepared to blush worse than Raven does, or maybe it will be horrible and I will fail but that's to be determined. Enjoy my lovelies! -Nunally.**

Weeks had gone back since Beast Boy's encounter with Raven. He could barely make sense of what she had said to him. "The nightmares are her emotions adjusting to the new power..." Beast Boy said to himself in the comfort of his own room, head dangling off the edge of his bed.

"Yo, BB. Starfire's weird party is starting." Cyborg called from outside the door. Beast Boy, still lost in thought, ignored the request for his attendance. A knock hit the door and yet all Beast Boy heard were Raven's words. "It's like my mind is waging war on itself. Every night my emotions try to take control, but everyone else's are so strong... I'm losing control of them." His heart broke at how defeated she had sounded. A smack to the head woke him out of his daze.

"What the Hell?" Beast Boy yelled as he glanced up to see the intruder. Cyborg smiled down at him.

"Planning on joining the living anytime soon?" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy flipped himself over to get a better look at his friend.

"Joining them for what exactly?" Beast Boy asked, slightly more confused then usual. Pulling himself into a standing position, he watched as Cyborgs face went from excited and friendly straight to concerned.

"Starfire's party? The one she's been talking about for weeks? Ring any bells?" Cyborg could barely stop his condescending tone as his face clenched. Beast Boy put on a mask of excitement to cover up this otherwise preoccupied thoughts.

"Sweet! I think I remember her saying something about a movie marathon!" Beast Boy said as he flashed a smile. Cyborg face lightened and his smile returned.

"I knew you wouldn't forget! By the way the Titans East just arrived and Bee is totally into me tonight, so I'm gonna have to pass on late night video games." Cyborg joked.

"Dude, we haven't done that in forever!" Beast Boy mused as they began their walk to the lounge.

Upon arriving at the lounge Beast Boy noticed that everyone had already started sharing gossip and playing games.

"See you were missing all this!" Cyborg said just as Starfire pushed Raven in through the door behind them with her alien strength. Raven's book dropped to the floor as Starfire pushed her passed Cyborg to view the party.

"Look Raven, success!" Starfire said proudly. Raven went for her book, but Starfire grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the bench of the dinner table. Aqua-lad winked at Raven as Starfire forced her to sit down next to him. Beast Boy glanced at the book on the floor only to finally realize that Cyborg had already left his side. Searching around the room he noticed Cyborg and Bee laughing at something in the corner, with Más_y_Menos.

Beast Boy grabbed the book and made his way to Robin at the other end of the table. Raven glanced at him, about ready to get up. Beast boy slid the book across the table to her just as Aqua-lad whispered something in her ear. A blush erupted on her face as she locked eyes with Beast Boy. Grabbing her book, Raven excused herself from the table and left for the comfort of the abandon couch.

After her embarrassing talk with Aqua-lad, the couch became sort of a safe zone. She couldn't believe he was being so forward with her, though there had been some weird Tamaranean drink in front of Aqua-lad at the time. An hour passed before Raven knew it, she glanced around the room. Everyone was relatively in the same spot but Kid Flash and Jinx had joined Aqua-lad. Argent had joined Bee and the others. She almost thought Beast-Boy was missing until she looked down, to see him sitting on the floor next to the coffee table playing a hand-held video game. 

Beast-boy had made his way over the Raven a few minutes after her retreat, he could barely stand Aqua-lad flirting with everyone. He had even flirted with Beast-boy a bit, trying to refain from vomiting he grabbed his old DS that had been casually thrown on the coffee table earlier that day. Almost an hour went by and he was losing terribly. Beast-boy could feel Raven's presence and that just made everyone of his thoughts about Raven boil to the surface.

His attention was grabbed when he felt someone watching him, pausing his racing game, he glanced behind him. Raven eyes caught his as he slightly blushed and stood up. This was his chance, his chance for what he wasn't sure, but talking seemed like a nice start.

"Yo, BB! Guess what time it is?!" Cyborg yelled as he walked towards Beast-boy. Beast-boy's shoulders sunk as the disappointment hit him. Forcing excitement he turned to Cyborg.

"What time is it?" Beast-boy asked, becoming genuinely excited about his answer.

"IT IS MOVIE TIME!" Starfire shouted across the room. Gliding over to the stereo to turn off the music, Starfire grabbed all of the movies she could carry and brought them to display to her party guests.

"What was this party about again?" Raven mumbled to herself as she evicted the couch, in favor empty kitchen as everyone jumped onto the couch and sat on the floor surrounding it.

Beast-boy had taken off Raven's spot as he waited for her return.

"Raven, you are making the corn of popping?" Starfire asked as she pouted, hoping her friend was planning on watching with everyone. Raven turned to she Starfire's sad face and released a small sigh.

"What's a movie without popcorn?" Raven let out in a monotone voice. Beast-boy could feel the sarcasm in every word, but Starfire seemed to accept it as a yes. Cyborg suggested some horror movie, about teenagers breaking into a haunted house, which everyone soon agreed on, except for Raven whom was ignoring the loud yelling while making the popcorn. Soon, her excuse was done and she had no choice but to watch the B-list horror movie. The lights were off and Starfire was messing with the DVD player. Raven used her powers to bring all six of the bowls over, handing them to any willing takers. The movie was in and everyone was seated, excepted Raven. She had lingered in the kitchen so long all the visible seats were taken. Raven was almost happy to find an excuse to leave, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her onto someone's lap.

"Hey, let go of me!" Raven stammered as she recognized the green hands around her waist.

"You aren't getting away that easy!" Cyborg said as he released the hand still on her arm. Beast-boy's face exploded in a blush of red as soon as Cyborg pushed Raven onto his lap, as embarrassed as he was, his body moved without his knowledge and held Raven in place.

"Beast-boy, let me go now!" Raven whispered hoping no one would notice she was sitting on Beast-boy's lap.

"If I let you go, you'll leave." Beast-boy mumbled. Raven couldn't escape her own blush any longer.

"Plus, Cyborg will just grab you again." Beast-boy stated, as Cyborg glanced at them. Raven let out another sigh, she didn't really mind watching the movie with them, but this was kind of ridiculous. _When isn't Beast-boy ridiculous?_ she thought to herself. Beast-boy's arms tightened around her as the previews stopped, forcing her to lean into him. Her head fit perfectly in the curve of his neck, she silently thanked Arazth that he had gotten taller than her over the years or else it would have been even more uncomfortable for her.

"Rae, if you don't relax this is gonna be one long movie..." Cyborg whispered to her, hinting at her tense posture and unforgiving frown. She shifted until her legs were crossed and her arms laid on top of Beast-boy's. Letting her head lean into Beast-boy was the worst part for her, she wanted some sense of control and that was giving it all up.

Beast-boy could feel Raven loosen up as he tried to focus completely on the movie but her shifting was causing him discomfort of a different sort, and the actresses getting progressively sluttier were not helping matters. Beast-boy couldn't watch anymore as he shoved his head into Raven neck and nuzzled into her hair. Raven's practically jumped at the gestured but some how regained her relax composure as she leaned into Beast-boy, giving in to the comfort. Two hours of slutty teenagers, getting murdered by ghost later, and Starfire was ready to pop another movie in only to notice Raven and Beast-boy cuddled together. She decided on a romance movie and took their idea as she placed herself on Robin's lap. With no argument from Robin, Starfire got comfortable in between Robin's legs.

**I haven't finished this chapter, but I hope the update gets you excited for whats to come and if that doesn't check out this awesome link to some Teen Titan Go! comics. . **

**I'll be updating again soon, I have a terrible sunburn and can't do much else :P -Nunally**


End file.
